She has a girlfriend
by Links1467
Summary: Tori and Jade go on a vacation and Jade like to tell people they're dating


"Should I get another copy, for your girlfriend?" Tori rolls her eyes. "Is that what she told you?" Warm hands grab her waist and tug her backwards before coming to rest on her stomach. "Hey." Jade greets cooly, with a soft kiss on the cheek. Toris hands instantly cover Jades. "You did it again." She scolds. "Did what?" Jades asks teasingly, kissing her nose and making it scrunch up. "Fine." Tori concedes. "Let's go, _honey_."

...

They're laying on the only bed in the room ("Why did you tell him that?" A sickly sweet grin. "To rent a single.") getting ready to fall asleep. "Ok, so guess what happened today!" Tori says excitedly. "What?"

"That cute bellhop asked me out!"

"And you told him 'Sorry, I have a girlfriend.' right?"

"No _Jade._ I said yes." She says happily. Jade sighs bemused. "So where ya going?"

...

"So how'd it go?" Tori sighs, settling into Jades side. "I don't think he was the one." She understates. "So the weddings off? I'll have to cancel the venue." Jade says. Tori laughs and watches curiously as Jade pulls out her phone. "Hey, its me. I need a refund, they split up." She smirks down at the girl snuggled up to her. "She met someone else."

"Ha ha." Tori mumbles as she nuzzles into Jades neck. Jade stiffens and her arms wrap around Tori, dropping her phone. She calms down and turns her head, dipping down to press her nose against Toris. "You know?" Tori smiles with her eyes closed. "What?"

"They said no refunds." Tori hums. "Did they now." She says sleepily. "Yeah," she starts gently rubbing her nose along her friends "so how about you marry me instead." Tori smiles again but shakes her head softly, bumping noses again. She peeks an eye open, expecting to see a disappointed or determined look on Jades face. But it's neither, Jades just smiling. "Can I kiss you?" Tori watches Jades lips form the words, closely. Her eyes go from narrowed focus to wide open when she realizes that. She takes a breath, then laughs it off. She kisses her cheek and shifts back to Jades neck. She doesnt chance a look at her reaction this time, too certain what she'd see. But Jades just smiling.

...

"A wine tasting? Isn't that a vacation cliche?" Tori shrugs. "Who cares? Well be drunk." Jade smiles slyly. "That's right. And you've never seen me past 3 drinks." Tori frowns. "What? No way, we've been to tons of parties together." Jade nods. "But I was careful not to get past 3 if you were there." Toris so confused. "Um, why?" Jade smirks seductively. "It's hard to believe, but

I get even more irresistible." Tori doesn't look convinced. "Really. It works every time."

"How many times?" Tori asks curiously. Jade looks flustered but covers it up. "Don't worry about that." She says smoothly. "But how can I trust you conclusion without the data?" Tori says, poking her side. Jade swallows and looks away. "So, don't be mad. But like, every other weekend." She fidgets uncomfortably. Tori freezes in surprise. She's never really thought about Jade...with someone. She's the one always talking about whatever boy she was into, but Jade never talks about girls. And she knows Jades had a crush on her since they were like, 14 so she just figured she'd been single. And alone. And virginal, completley devoid of attraction to any other being that wasn't Tori-God that's crazy! Did she really think that? And Jade's acting so uncomfortable. Maybe it's because of the feeling in her gut, making her the slightest bit queasy. Maybe Jade anticipated she'd feel that way, and that's why she never talked about girls. Jade thinks...she's...into...slut shaming! Yup, thats what that feeling is. A deeply buried subconscious aversion to a female's sexual liberation. "Jade!" She says suddenly, making her jump a bit. "What?" She asks in an awkward try at casual. "That's totally ok! You can be with as many girls as you like, I would never judge you for that. Or anyone!" She assures her. Jade laughs. "So you're not jealous?" Tori looks at her puzzled. "No, why would I be? _You_ don't even get jealous when I talk about guys." Jade smiles. "Yeah, but I'm more mature than you."

...

"Number four. You ready?" Jades eyebrow raises in challenge, "Are you?"

Jade wasn't kidding, within minutes of finishing her fourth glass she was sidling up to the cute blonde girl by the reds. At first Tori watches interestedly. But as the scene plays on and Jade quickly and easily charms the girl Tori feels a familiar sickness come over her. But what does it mean this time? Jades with another girl.,,,,another girl, i.e. not Tori...so she must...be...jealous! That her friends is scamming on some girl during their vacation activity! She was supposed to see what 4 drink Jade acts like, not what she looks like from across a room! She stomps her way over to give her a pissed 5 drink Tori. "Excuse me-" "You're excused." The girl interrupts. She saw how cozy the two were together, she doesn't need Tori stealing this alluring stranger. Tori pauses but continues "Uh, hi. I just wanted to introduce myself. Im Tori, Jade's…" she looks to Jade, but for the first time since they were 14 Jade doesn't interrupt with girlfriend. "...friend." She finishes, sounding a bit disappointed. Jade frowns, then gives Tori an unabashedly focused look. "Hey Tor, I feeling tired. Wanna head back?"

...

Jade approaches Tori whose stands at the counter watching the steam rise off a mug. She lays her arms around her waist and slips her hands under Toris tee shirt. She frowns. "Are you ok?" She asks. "Y-yeah." Tori stutters. "Are you sure? You've got goosebumps on your belly." She places her palms flast against Toris stomach and yawns into her hair. "Are you cold?" She asks sleepily, resting her chin on Toris shoulder. Tori nods quickly, taking the out. Jade shifts from a casual hold to a tight embrace, her arms snaking around Toris middle and her hands cup her ribs. "Mmm…" Tori moans slightly. "Better?" Jade asks. "Mhmm." Tori nods, eyes opening when she realizes she'd closed them. Jade uses her nose to part Tori's hair to her neck, before blowing a warm breath there.

…

A/N I feel like the guy from Jimmy Neutron who could never finish anything :( But I am working on another chapter for outside adventure!


End file.
